


Curiosity Doesn’t Kill Canines

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little late-night curiosity sparks some role playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Doesn’t Kill Canines

**Author's Note:**

> Set: Harry Potter, Marauders’ Year 7
> 
> Pairings: Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, undertones of secret Remus/James
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not JKR, and I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t approve. But I don’t make a cent and my overactive muses are completely to blame
> 
> Author’s Notes: Started a while ago but finished for pervy_werewolf’s challenge #32: Role Play. This fic was partially inspired by (clearly not directly based upon) lizardspots’ fanart entitled “It’s Fun to Experiment” http://www.livejournal.com/users/lizardspots/139580.html

Remus felt Sirius’ erection press harder into his bare thigh and bit his lip to contain his urge to start humping Sirius’ thigh. Then the light sound of snoring drifted over to them, and a smile spread on Remus’ face. “Sounds like they’re finally asleep.”

“Best make certain before we start anything,” Sirius said, showing an uncharacteristic amount of restraint, especially considering the two were already naked together under the covers. He tore himself away from Remus, parting with an eager smile and a kiss of course, and climbed off the bed. He tiptoed past the desk separating the two beds, and peered between the curtains.

Equally eager, Remus crawled across the bed and sat on the edge, watching for the verdict. He didn’t exactly trust himself to look in on the couple himself, though. Given the discarded clothes about the place, they were probably naked. And it wasn’t that Remus didn’t want to see James naked. It was quite the contrary, in fact.

Then Sirius backed away, grinning like a madman and nodding to signal to Remus they were safe. “Everyone’s asleep but us,” he whispered. On his walk back, however, he slid and nearly tripped as his foot came down on Lily’s skirt by mistake. His hand swooped down to retrieve it before it could do any more damage. “Would have been all over if I’d fallen,” Sirius said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Remus and setting the skirt down on his lap.

At once he knew that was a mistake and picked it up again, pulling a face. “Urgh! How do birds wear these things?” He held it up in front of his face, eyeing the innocent grey, pleated skirt. “And I thought ties were uncomfortable. But these are itchy!”

Remus reached over and fingered the material. “Thick wool,” he said.

Sirius made another noise to express his displeasure. “Think of it, Mate. Thick wool down there? It’d make you sweaty all the time. I can’t believe they’d put up with this. Don’t their arses and pussies itch?”

“Sirius!” Remus hit him in the arm. “Don’t be crude.”

Sirius chuckled. “You only think I’m crude when I say the names of women body parts. You never tell me to shut my mouth when I’m talking about balls and hard cocks and cumming in your mouth.”

Remus blushed and smiled sheepishly in agreement. “Nonetheless, I’m sure skirts aren’t so bad. Besides, girls are supposed to wear panties under their skirts. I expect that keeps it from itching so much.”

Passing the skirt over to Remus, Sirius jumped back down off the bed. He waded around in the mess of clothes on the floor surrounding James’ four poster bed. Then gathered them all up in his arms and deposited them on top of his covers. After rooting through them for a full minute, he shook his head. “Doesn’t look like Lily wears knickers. At least, she didn’t tonight.”

Remus shrugged. “I still don’t think it’s as bad as you suppose. If it were that uncomfortable, why would they agree to wear skirts?”

“That’s the dress code, isn’t it? Maybe they don’t have a choice,” said Sirius, eyes fixed on the pile of clothes as though it could give him an answer. “Always wondered why they squirm in their seats sometimes.”

Guessing that he knew precisely why the girls squirmed which had nothing to do with their skirts, but not wanting Sirius to be crude again, Remus just shrugged. He was about ready to clear off the bed and suggest they get to what they’d been wanting to do all evening, when Sirius suddenly sat up straight with a gasp.

Remus knew the look in Sirius’ eyes all too well. It was that same look he got when thinking up a really good prank. Or when discovering the answer to something that was bugging him. Or when he stumbled on a perfectly mischievous idea. “Moony,” he said, looking down at the skirt still clutched in Remus’ hand. “Put it on.”

“What?” asked Remus incredulously. “I’m not going to wear Lily’s skirt.”

“Why not?” Sirius rooted through the clothing pile again until he found James’ pants. “You put on Lily’s clothes and I’ll put on James’.”

“Sirius!” Remus laughed a little too loudly. He clapped his hand over his mouth and paused, listening, but it did not sound as though he’d woken anyone. “Just why would we do that?”

Sirius cocked his head at Remus. “Well look at that waistband, for one. There’s no way I can fit into her things. You’ve a much better shot at it than I do. And James’ clothes would be far too baggy on you but they might just fit me all right.”

With a sigh, “No, I mean, why would—”

“You’re the one who claimed it’s comfortable. Let’s see, then.”

Remus tried to object, tried to explain that he still didn’t understand. But Sirius was already slipping on James’ trousers and socks in such a hurried fashion that Remus knew there was no talking sense to him now. He might as well just play along and get it over with. In the back of his mind was also the nagging reminder that this was probably as close to being with James as he was ever going to get. And considering it was Sirius, and Sirius’ idea in the first place, Remus tried not to feel guilty should he enjoy this.

In no time at all, Sirius was dressed, and looking rather like normal, apart from the fact that the shirt was slightly too long and too small. It was stretched on his frame so that Remus could see bits of skin and hair in the gaps between the buttons when his arms were spread. But something was missing. Sirius jumped up in realization and darted away.

Remus took the opportunity to look over the clothes still on the bed. The fact that he could actually fit into the clothes didn’t actually mean he wanted to put them on. But he was willing to humor Sirius. Shorts and straps, slacks and ties, Remus was well-versed and terribly familiar with the intricacies of men’s clothing. As an only child and never having been with a girl, however, Remus found women’s clothing to be something of a mystery. And, for some strange reason, he was kind of curious.

He was glad the socks stretched, and when he pulled them up they came up nearly to his knees. The skirt went on fairly easily as well, and felt rather heavy as it hung from his waist and brushed against his sensitive skin. The hang-up was the brasserie. He slipped his arms through the straps and then tried to fasten it around the back. His fingers slipped around the ends and the hooks seemed to take ages to catch the loops. Finally he managed to get it on. It hung limply around his middle, the bright white looking startling against his scar-covered skin. He looked around and noticed the tissue box, remembering hearing something about padding bras with those. He couldn’t see wasting a whole box of tissues on the cause, however, and was sure it would take at least as many to get the job done. So he headed around to the foot of the bed where Sirius’ trunk stood and rummaged around in it until he found a pair of socks balled-up. He stuffed one in each side and adjusted them until they looked a little fuller. After pulling the blouse on, buttoning down the front, and readjusting the bra until it looked right, he turned to show himself to Sirius.

Sirius stood in front of him now, wearing James’ glasses and messing up his hair. He shrugged and held his arms out. “What do you think?”

Remus looked him over, noticing all the little James details, from the Head Boy badge to the bulge in the pocket that consisted of James’ handkerchief and coins. He knew who the man inside the clothing was, but was seeing Sirius in a new way now. He was seeing Sirius as James. “You’ve never looked more handsome, James Potter.”

Sirius grinned and took a quick step forward, wrapping his arm around Remus’ waist. “I knew eventually you’d notice me, Lily Evans.” He tilted his head and kissed Remus deeply. He pulled back slightly, his lips brushing Remus’ as he spoke. “Want to shag?”

Remus laughed. “Try to stop me. I’m all yours.”

Sirius pulled back further, making a face. “Lily wouldn’t say that.”

After taking a moment to think, Remus led Sirius onto the bed and behind the curtains. They sat facing each other. “All right, give it to me again, then.”

With a grin, “Want to shag?”

Remus turned away, clutching his blouse in the front nervously as though to keep it closed. “James, we shouldn’t. What if we’re heard?” The pitch of his voice was slightly higher, more feminine, but not exaggerated.

“Peter’s asleep,” said Sirius. “Listen to him snoring away. And Remus and Sirius are too caught up in each other to hear us.” Remus laughed at this. “So it’s just you and me, Beautiful.”

Remus practically blushed. He’d been called a lot of things by Sirius, but never that. “You really think I’m beautiful?” he said doubtfully, his voice lower like usual, looking himself over. He could see his scars through the blouse and on his legs where the skirt and socks failed to cover. Then there was the fact that he was a little too hairy for a woman, and his hair… “You’re not just saying that for fun?”

Sirius slid a hand over his cheek, cupping for a moment, then sweeping back into Remus’ hair. “You are beautiful.” He covered Remus’ lips with his own, hot and wet, taking over completely, kissing in a way Sirius had never done before. Remus felt the glasses bump against his face and Sirius’ nose smush into his cheek and nose. It relaxed him at once and removed any and all doubts from his mind.

Lying back on the bed with a smile and a light sigh, Remus lifted a hand and curled a finger at Sirius to beckon him closer. Then he closed his eyes as Sirius crawled up the bed, hovering over him on all fours. A kiss on his lips and another on his cheek came with a breathed, “Nah, Lily. You’ve got to keep those beautiful green eyes open. I want you to see what I’m doing to you.”

Remus looked at him, watching the glasses slide down the bridge of Sirius’ nose. Sirius’ eyes seemed to be straining behind them to see Remus properly through the prescription. Remus reached up, sliding the glasses back into place for him. Sirius smiled appreciatively. Then he lowered himself onto Remus’ body and slowly slid down.

Kisses were delicately trailed down Remus’ body, not at all the way Sirius would have. Sirius would have slobbered and Sirius would have skipped the nipples and gone straight for the scars. But Lily Evans did not have scars, and she most certainly had breasts. So Sirius, as James Potter, slowly undid a middle button on the blouse. His hand squeezed through the opening. His fingers were splayed, covering and then cupping one of the bra’s cups. The hand squeezed. Remus pretended to react favorably, though it felt nothing from the fact that Sirius was fondling a sock. A moment later, however, fingers pulled at the bra and slid beneath it to tease Remus’ nipple. During the first instant, Remus felt nothing.

But then Remus got to thinking of how it must feel to have James doing this to him, and he resolved to throw himself into it as completely as possible. So he pretended to croon and raised his torso up a little, encouraging more touching there. Then, suddenly, the way the fingers pinched got to him. It sent a wave of pleasure through Remus’ chest. Remus gasped in surprise and Sirius grinned. It wasn’t anything as intense as he supposed a woman felt, but if he concentrated on watching Sirius and not himself, he could almost imagine he did have breasts, what with the way he was being touched. He liked how Sirius was paying attention to his nipples, squeezing one and then unbuttoning a second button so he could squeeze the other. His mouth came down on the first, through the blouse, sucking through the material and then softly biting. Remus gasped again, not needing to imagine how lovely that felt.

“Merlin, James,” he whispered, looking down at the jet black hair. He reached down and mussed it up some more, making it look more like James’. From this perspective, Sirius really did look like James. And, as Remus realized that this was so close to how it would be to shag James, his cock grew as hard as it had been when he’d been ready to dry-hump Sirius’ thigh not twenty minutes earlier.

Sirius noticed it, as he was lying right on top, and one hand left Remus’ fake breast and reached down. Two fingers found the tip of Remus’ cock through the wool skirt and rubbed there in a circular motion. Remus sighed deeply and nodded in approval. “Touch me,” he whispered. He wanted Sirius’ hands and mouth all over him. He wanted to feel the warmth of Sirius’ flesh against his own. There were so many clothes in the way now. But he wasn’t about to shed them, now that they were on. Now that they were playing, Remus did not want to break the fantasy for anything.

“I will,” Sirius said reassuringly. “I’m getting there.” He brought his hand back up and ripped the blouse open. A few buttons popped off but neither stopped to look for them. Instead, Sirius pulled the bra down and cupped his hands over Remus’ pecs, squeezing slightly as though they were larger, real breasts. Sirius’ hands were warm and Remus liked the touch.

Sirius kissed each nipple before sliding down the bed. He slid further and further, and kept going until his upper chest as against Remus’ lower legs. Remus was afraid Sirius might be able to fall off the bed, but he stayed on just fine. He grinned up at Remus. Remus sighed and shook his head. “James would never grin like that,” Remus told him.

Sirius shrugged. “He would if he were seeing what I’m seeing.” Remus’ cock twitched appreciatively at the compliment. Then Sirius’ grin went a little less mischievous and a little more accommodating. He reached up and gently lifted the skirt at the hem. Then his head ducked beneath.

An instant later, Remus felt a wet tongue swirl over the tip of his cock. Remus whimpered happily. Having heard James and Lily make love, which was unavoidable when he shared a dormitory room with James, Remus knew what sounds Lily made during lovemaking. Remus had always laid in bed imagining what sorts of things James was doing to her to make her sound like that, and now Remus knew.

“Oh Lily,” Sirius said, swallowing and sounding a little out of breath, but happy. “Your c—” He stopped himself before saying ‘cock’. “Your clit is so perfect.”

Remus beamed and made a high-pitched gaspy sound like the ones Lily made. Sirus chuckled and continued licking and sucking just a little. He deliberately avoided taking Remus’ cock fully in his mouth, however, and avoided the shaft almost altogether, concentrating just on the tip. As he pulled the skin down from around said tip, like spreading a woman’s lips, Sirius also slid a finger into Remus’ arsehole.

Caught off guard, Remus gave a start, but was easily quieted a moment later as Sirius began licking and sucking and sliding his finger in and out. Remus was overwhelmed with sensations, adoring being taken and treated in this manner. His breath grew fast and his body grew desperate. “So wet,” Sirius murmured around the head of Remus’ cock, making it vibrate slightly and making Remus whimper all the more. “You’re so wet for me, Lils.”

“I am,” Remus agreed. “All for you. Just for you, James.” He meant that, too. He could see the body moving but couldn’t see the head. It was so easy to imagine it really was James. Especially as Sirius was doing quite a convincing job of it. “And, James… oh… ohhhhh… James!” He cried out, his body shrinking back instinctively to prevent himself from coming to close to coming. His legs, which were slightly spread, came together more, trapping Sirius’ head between his thighs. Sirius got the message and slowed before stopping, rather than stopping suddenly as he did when teasing Remus.

Upon realizing Sirius was somewhat stuck, Remus released him and Sirius sat up. He went to drag the back of his hand against his mouth but stopped himself in time and, instead, wiped his mouth in the crook of his elbow. Sirius reached down and pulled the skirt up, revealing Remus to them both. “You’re ready, aren’t you, Lily?” Sirius said knowingly.

“I am,” Remus replied. “But you’re not.” He nodded towards Sirius’ crotch where he could see an erection straining through trousers. He reached up and undid the belt buckle. Sirius pulled the slacks down to his knees, then his ankles. Then he spread Remus’ legs again and knelt between them. Remus bent his legs at the knee and leaned back to give Sirius access.

To complete his readiness, Sirius reached forward and grabbed the tube of lube from the nightstand. He squirted a liberal amount onto his palm then paused a moment before touching himself. He nodded to himself as he chose to rub his hands together quickly, warming the lube between his palms and distributing it.

The slick, wet sound that resulted was something new to Remus. Usually they used lubrication on themselves much earlier when having sex, not near the end like this. But Remus rather liked it. It gave him time to regain control of himself, but also built up his eagerness and anticipation. And as nice as that was, it was doubly nice when Sirius decided to slather the lubricant on his cock and then slide into Remus.

Remus shrieked into the pillow, just as Lily sometimes did when James was doing something especially good to her. Until now, Remus could only imagine what that something might be. “James,” he said, looking up at Sirius. “James… fuck me hard.”

Sirius half-frowned down at him. “I don’t reckon Lily would say that.”

“Believe me, she would if she were feeling what I’m feeling. Now get on with it right-quick before I come from talking about it.” Remus was hard… throbbing… burning… desperate…

“Whatever you say, Lily.” Sirius said at once, beginning to thrust in and out. Remus didn’t know how long it took after that, but it seemed to take seconds rather than minutes.

Despite Sirius’ command earlier, Remus squeezed his eyes closed tightly as Sirius took him over. And when he was nearly done, he opened his eyes again. Through blurry vision, he could see just a mess of black hair and a face with black-rimmed glasses over a white shirt and tie. Remus cried out, “James!” as Sirius finished him off with one more stroke. Sirius came as well, and no mistaking, though he groaned softly. It was just the way James always did. The sound only extended Remus’ orgasm to the point where the young man was sufficiently drained and exhausted when it was over.

Sirius seemed likewise, but managed to pull himself out and roughly clean them off before collapsing on the bed beside a glowing Remus. “I see why the girls wear those things, now,” Sirius said, reaching down so that his fingertips brushed against the skirt. “Such delightfully easy access. You should think about wearing one of these on a regular basis,” he said jokingly.

“Maybe I will,” Remus replied with equal amounts of amusement, but he caught Sirius’ eye.

“You really enjoyed this, didn’t you?” he asked. Remus was far from blushing about this now. He simply nodded honestly. Sirius would just have to guess how very much he’d loved it. He kissed Sirius, then turned to roll onto his side.

But Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. “Lily and James would snuggle, I think. Here, let me hold you.” They shifted about until Remus’ head was on Sirius’ shoulder and chest and Sirius’ arms were around him. The clothes smelled of a combination of James and a spent Sirius. As Remus draped an arm over Sirius’ middle to hug him, he felt sleep take him and did not resist.

It was to a mixture of voices that Remus and Sirius awoke the next morning. The voices had started in whispers but their volume had increased with desperation. There were mutual reminders to be quiet, but they were loud enough to wake their roommates, nonetheless.

“I could have sworn we left them right here,” said one. “Are you sure you can’t find them? I can’t see much without my glasses.”

“James, I’m telling you I can’t find our clothes anywhere!” said the other.

Remus’ eyes grew wide as he realized the white his cheek rested upon was not a pillow but James’ shirt still on Sirius’ body. He looked down at his own body, knowing he would never be able to get the clothes off and back onto the floor without her seeing. Sirius seemed to reach the same conclusion and urgently reached down to draw the covers up over their heads.

They were confident that, eventually, Lily and James would remember the invisibility cloak and get her back to her dormitory safely. Sirius and Remus certainly had a better use for the clothes at the moment. Beneath the blankets, Remus’ morning erection was already pressing against Sirius’ thigh through layers of skirt and trousers. Sirius started them out with a long-lasting kiss.


End file.
